


[马俊]怪物 全

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[马俊]怪物 全

“欢迎大家来到小女棯（shen）筠（jun）的生日宴会，因为她今天有些不舒服不方便出来和大家见面，还望大家多多见谅……”台上的人还在讲着什么，李马克却无心再听，他被窗外的花园小径所吸引，迫切地想去探索，敷衍地跟着众人举杯后便离开了宴会厅。

脱离了喧嚷的人群，李马克松开领口扣得死紧的领结，踏上了花园的探险之路。

沿着蜿蜒的石子路，李马克走到一个花房前，他推开玻璃门拨开垂落在门后的藤曼，正准备往里走，却被坐在转角处长椅上的女孩吓了一跳。

穿着礼服的女孩看起来个精致的洋娃娃，若不是李马克看见她的胸口在起伏，他几乎都以为这不是一个假人。“你好？”李马克试着和她打招呼，对方却只是抬起眼睛看了他一下。李马克讪讪地收回手，坐到女孩对面的长椅上。

“我叫李马克，是从加拿大回来的医生，你叫什么名字啊。”处于礼貌，没有得到回应的李马克还是选择了介绍自己，女孩看起来比刚才更冷漠，连一个抬眼也没有给他。

碰了壁的李马克丝毫不觉得尴尬，不顾对方有没有反应，继续自顾自地讲起自己在国外生活的一些趣事。或许是故事过于滑稽，对方玻璃珠一样漂亮的眼珠动了一下，直直地看向李马克。李马克被这一眼鼓励到了，更加努力地在脑海里搜刮自己的糗事，希望能博得女孩一笑。

“小姐，夫人喊您回房了。”就在李马克觉得自己快成功的时候，不知从哪里冒出来的管家将一切打回了原形。女孩的眼睛被垂下的眼帘重新遮盖，这时李马克才知道这个坐在他身边的女孩是今晚宴会的主角。“李先生，您的哥哥泰容先生正在四处找您。”管家站在李马克面前，有意无意地遮挡着他的视线。李马克不好推开他，只好朝着女孩离开的方向大喊。

“那个……我们下次再见！”

女孩身形一滞，随即加快脚步离开了花房。“请往这边走。”管家强势地遮去女孩的身影，眉眼间带上了少许不悦，李马克也是个识数的人，他不再停留，跟着管家从另一个方向离开了。

出了花房后，李马可拿出手机，上面的未接电话已经布满了屏幕，他几乎能想象到屏幕一边的李泰容是如何跳着脚给他打电话。

他转头看向花房，心里无端地有些失落。

\---  
宴会后的半个月，李马克正式到医院报到，上班的第一天便接到了因绝食昏倒的病人。

“黄棯筠，十八岁，……女，几天前因与家人闹变扭而绝食，今早被发现晕倒在房间。”不知道是不是错觉，李马克总觉得刘护士在念性别的时候停顿了一下，他抬头看了一眼，对方的神情却毫无变化。他推开病房门，病人了无生气地躺在床上。

是花园里的女孩。

李马克一眼就认出了病床上的人。

女孩仍披散着黑亮长发，看起来与半个月前无异，只有露在被子外插着吊针的手提醒着其他人她正在病中。李马克怕女孩着凉，想把她的手塞回被中。指尖还未贴近皮肤，女孩就被惊醒了，她警惕地捂着被子往床的角落退，喉咙里发出“嘶嘶”的警告声。

“好好好，不碰你。你自己把手塞进被子里好不好，我怕你着凉。”李马克后退一步，留给女孩更多的空间，女孩仍不放松警惕，捏着被子的手稍稍发抖。“李医生我们还是先出去吧。”刘护士仿佛已经习惯了女孩的警惕，脸上没有一点波澜。怕女孩做出伤害自己的举动，李马克只好听刘护士的建议，退出了病房。

回到办公室的李马克打开电脑查女孩的病例，发现除了名字性别等基本信息，就诊记录全是空白的。他拿着打印出来的病例去问刘护士，却只得到了“病人家属要求隐藏”的回答。李马克不是轻易放弃的人，他认为不知道病人信息是没有办法制定更好的治疗方案，于是他趁着刘护士换班，用蹩脚的借口哄走年轻的小护士，偷偷地进了女孩的病房。

女孩靠着床头，手中的画笔漫无目的地画着，李马克不敢靠太近，在门口旁的沙发上坐下了。“你还记得吗？我是那天在花园里和你聊天的李马克。”女孩的反应和第一次见面时一样冷淡，没有给出任何反应，李马克尴尬地挠挠头，但并不打算放弃。“我今天来是想问问你的病史的，嗯……就是你过去生过什么病你还记得吗？”

房间里很安静，静得只剩画笔触碰纸张的“唰唰声”，女孩换了个颜色继续画，丝毫没有搭理李马克的意思。“看起来你好像不太记得，那你记得你大概住过几次院吗？”回应李马克的，是空调运作的声音。他有些气馁，打算离开时，背后传来了笔敲击画板的声音。

[可以给我讲讲你在加拿大的故事吗？]李马克转过身，看见画纸上写着这么一句话，立刻疯狂点头。“当然可以！”病人愿意交流在李马克看来是件好事，说不定聊着聊着对方就打开心扉和他聊病史了。

李马克演了一下午的独角戏，他手舞足蹈地说着，女孩默不作声地听着，两人在病房里度过了一个下午。

可李马克还没问出半点有用的信息，女孩就被接走，说是会有家庭医生接手接下来的治疗。他有点可惜，在办公室里闷闷不乐了一天。“李医生？”之前被哄走的小护士敲开了李马克的门，她犹豫了一下，还是把手中的东西交给了李马克。“这个是7房病人让我交给您的。”小护士留下一句话便飞快地离开了，李马克展开手中的纸，上面画着一只破茧失败的蝴蝶。

虽然知道不可能，李马克还是期待着能和女孩再一次见面，好让他问清楚画的意思。

\---  
机会是来得如此的快，半年后的晚上，李马克再一次见到了女孩。这一次女孩一头乌黑的长发不见了，变成了参差不齐的短发。

她是在浴缸里被发现的，伴着满地的黑发和鲜红的血水。

沾满血的纱布刺痛了李马克的眼，他不敢有一丝松懈，推着担架床飞奔向急救室。

不知为什么，急救室内只有刘护士和另外一位医生，李马克虽有疑惑但也没有问。

手术准备时，女孩的浴袍被解开了。李马克惊讶地看着女孩的身体，不只是因为平坦的胸口，还因为身下的两套不同的器官。同样看到这一幕的刘护士却面无波澜，她看了李马克一眼，平静地給女孩铺上手术布。尖叫着的监护仪器让李马克没空多想，全心投入到抢救中。

经过几个小时的抢救，女孩的生命得到了挽回，李马克却因为震惊久久不能回神。

黄棯筠不止是个女孩。

女孩的无言、空白的病例、刘护士的支吾……

一切的一切都有了答案。

他站在监护室外，隔着玻璃眉头紧锁看着病床上的人。

女孩的家人来看了她几次，她的妈妈在监护室外哭得几乎站不住，嘴里反反复复念着“你为什么要这么执拗……”。李马克看着，内心却毫无触动。他不知道女孩身上发生过什么，但他肯定女孩变成这个样子与她的家里人脱不了干系。

女孩终究是醒来了，表情不再是冷漠，而是换上了绝望。母亲在床边哭的时候，她抿着嘴，一遍又一遍地隔着搓着纱布搓自己地伤口。李马克看不下去，强硬地将她的母亲驱逐出病房，并下了不得探视的命令。

他抢过刘护士手中的推车，在对方惊讶的注视下进入病房。李马克推车走近，车轮滚动的声音引起了女孩的注意。他不敢看向女孩的眼睛，他害怕她眼睛里的怨恨会让他扔下推车逃跑。

李马克一圈一圈地解开染血的纱布，直到狰狞的伤口完全暴露在空气中。上碘伏时，李马克感觉到女孩的手在抖，他捏捏她的手指，把手中的动作放得更轻。

纱布换完了，女孩的颤抖却没有停止。李马克站起身准备离开时，女孩开口了。

“你都看见了是吗？”

“我是个怪物。”

“为什么要把怪物救回来？”

李马克抬起头，女孩眼眶里蓄满了眼泪，嘴唇止不住地发抖。他呆在原地，裹在鞋内的脚趾不安地搅动着。“你不是……”李马克望着女孩的脸，坚定地说：“你不是怪物。”

“啪嗒啪嗒”女孩的眼泪一滴一滴地掉落在被子上，李马克不知所措，手忙脚乱地给她擦着眼泪。“别哭了，棯筠。你叫黄棯筠是吧？”听见“黄棯筠”三个字，女孩猛地推开他。

“我不叫黄棯筠。”李马克很快就反应过来，他想握着女孩没受伤的那只手向他道歉，却被狠狠地甩开了。

“对不起。”黄仁俊的泪流得更凶了

 

从小他就知道自己和别人与众不同，因为他的身体里有两套不同的器官。他想要做男生，妈妈却死命地阻止，给他起女孩子的名字、给他买裙子、不允许他说话、让仆人叫他“小姐”……甚至连填报户口时，写的也是女性。他厌恶这副身体，因为这副身体让他没有办法选择自己的性别。

直到八岁，黄家给他请了一个家庭教师。名字他并不是记得太清，大概是叫“金道英”。金道英看出了黄仁俊的秘密，虽然想帮助他，但也知道凭他个人之力是没有办法改变现状的。于是在课程结束的前一天，他对黄仁俊说：“身体是天生的，但性别不是。”。

年幼的黄仁俊一直把这句话记在脑海里，他学会翻字典后的第一件事就是给自己起了“黄仁俊”这个名字。

他曾经以为这辈子不会有人这样叫他，但今天他真切地听到了这个名字。

黄仁俊的眼泪把衣服都浸湿了，李马克怎么哄也止不住他的眼泪，在一旁一声声的叫着他的名字，希望这样做能让他停止哭泣，但他每喊一声，黄仁俊的眼泪就多一分。

“带我走吧。”这是黄仁俊入睡前的最后一句话。

 

\---  
李马克驾着车，握着方向盘的手满是汗，他发誓这是他这一辈子做过最疯狂的事。

那天晚上，黄仁俊睡后，李马克的脑海里满是那句“带我走吧。”。在值班室的床上，他翻来覆去无法入眠，心里慢慢有了决定。

黄仁俊裹着毯子在后座睡着了，安稳的睡颜让李马克慌乱的心一点点安定下来。

如果是他，那就没有什么不值得的。

两人在李马克朋友的帮助下，在一个小村庄藏了起来。

黄仁俊穿着李马克的衬衫和裤子乖乖地坐在镜子前，李马克拿着剪刀不停地比划着，就是下不了手。“哥哥你好慢啊，剪个头发都要想这么久。”李马克无奈，捻起一缕头发剪下。

“到时剪丑了你可别怪我。”

参差不齐的头发在李马克手下慢慢有了形状，执惯手术刀的人拿起发剪居然也干得不错，李马克满意地看着镜子中黄仁俊的发型，自信地拍了拍胸口。“我没骗你吧，是不是特别好看。”“臭不要脸。”黄仁俊笑着后仰，倒在了李马克怀里。

拿着剪刀的李马克有那么一瞬间的呆滞，但他很快就扔掉剪刀把人接住。暧昧的姿势让加拿大人罕见地脸红了，黄仁俊伸长脖子，嘴唇一点点地靠近，直到四篇唇瓣完全重合。不知是谁先开得头，两人的衣服渐渐从身上剥离，在地上混成了一堆。

李马克没有急着把人带到床上，而是摆正黄仁俊的身体让他对着镜子。男孩不愿面对，一个劲地扭过头，哭着哀求李马克。“我不要看……怪物！怪物……”他发疯似地把衣服扔向镜子，脸上满是泪水。“黄仁俊……黄仁俊！”李马克大声地叫他的名字，把他禁锢在自己怀里。他站在男孩身后，握着男孩的肩膀。

“仁俊的身体很美，你不是怪物，相信我。”黄仁俊慢慢地睁开眼，透过镜子直视李马克。“真的吗？”他啜泣着，语气里满是怀疑。“真的。我的仁俊绝对不是怪物。”李马克亲吻男孩的发顶，在他的安慰下黄仁俊渐渐恢复了平静。

李马克把人放在床上，一点点地吻遍黄仁俊的身体。在被打开双腿时，黄仁俊还是忍不住颤抖了。他捂着脸想把腿收紧，却被李马克的手紧紧握着。唇舌慢慢侵犯着连主人都未曾触碰过的领地，花骨朵儿慢慢绽开，流出汁液。

“仁俊可以吗？”感觉到灼热的柱体抵着自己的穴口，黄仁俊虽然有点紧张，但还是点了点头。物什比想象中的大，进去的那一刻，黄仁俊的阴茎就因为太痛而有点萎了，他却咬着牙对李马克说：“我可以的。”。

李马克放慢了速度，一边撸动着男孩的阴茎，一边缓缓进入。完全进入时两人都发出了满足的叹息，没有留给黄仁俊喘息的时间，李马克扶着他的腰开始抽插。黄仁俊摸摸自己的小腹，仿佛能感受到李马克的物块。

“如果我射进这里，仁俊会怀孕吗？”李马克亲吻着黄仁俊的嘴角，手托着他的屁股毫不留情地进犯着。“不知道……”黄仁俊被快感侵蚀，已经没办法理解李马克说得话，只能缠着他的腰，让他进得更深一点。

感觉到黄仁俊快射了，李马克用拇指堵住了小口。“让我射……”黄仁俊胡乱地推着李马克，软趴趴的手却使不出一点力气。“仁俊以后还会说自己是怪物吗？”“不会了……呜……马克哥求你了……”“仁俊以后还会讨厌自己吗？”“不讨厌的不讨厌的……”

听到满意答案的李马克松开手，粘稠的液体喷射而出，黄仁俊的小腹肌肉因快感抽动着。李马克抽插了两下，射进黄仁俊体内。

李马克把黄仁俊拉进怀里，紧紧地抱着他。

“仁俊以后可以尽情的做自己了。”

\---  
“李马克你究竟带着黄家的女儿去哪了？”李泰容压低音量咬牙切齿地说，“不是女儿是儿子。”李马克纠正道。

“啊？”

“电话里说不清楚你过来再说吧。”

李泰容口瞪目呆地坐在李马克对面，李马克不忍心伸手替他合上下巴。“所以说黄棯筠不是女孩是男孩？”“是黄仁俊。”李马克搅着杯中的咖啡，不时望向楼梯口。“那黄家知道吗……”才说完，李泰容就捂住自己的嘴。

这不是废话吗，养了18年的孩子怎么会不知道？

“那你们现在打算怎么办？因为你们这件事，黄家现在打算和我们取消合作，我是没什么关系，但爸爸那边比较难说。”李泰容换了姿势，托腮看着这个他从小看到大的弟弟。

“不知道，该怎么办就怎么办吧。”李马克撇下李泰容，走向楼梯口，一个白色的身影被他从转角的地方抱了起来。“这个是仁俊？”李泰容看着弟弟抱在怀里光着脚的男孩子，连忙站起身。黄仁俊挣扎着从李马克怀里出来，李马克无法只能让他踩着自己的拖鞋。

“泰容哥哥你好，我叫黄仁俊。”虽然李马克已经提前说过，但很少和人接触的黄仁俊面对陌生人时还是很害羞，一个劲地想往李马克怀里躲。“仁俊你好啊。”被萌到的李泰容想伸出手摸摸黄仁俊的头，被李马克的眼神逼退了。

“事情我都了解了，我回去会和他们说的。”李泰容悻悻地收回手，和两人道别后便离开了。

李马克打开李泰容带来的箱子，面对着满箱的女装颇为无语。“哥哥想看我穿吗？”黄仁俊跪在旁边，眼睛亮亮地看着李马克。“不是，我忘了和哥说……”“穿也没关系哦，哥哥不是说我不是怪物了嘛。”黄仁俊手指勾起一条红色的裙子，当着李马克的面换上了。

“仁俊……”李马克把人紧紧地搂入怀里，头埋在黄仁俊的颈间不让他看到自己的眼泪。黄仁俊手在李马克的头上空停滞了两秒，笑着覆上对方金色的头发。

“是马克哥给了我勇气啊。”

大概是黄仁俊先欺上李马克的唇，两人顺势躺倒在客厅的羊毛摊上，黄仁俊毛躁的发尾蹭得李马克发痒，他捏住小孩的后劲，就像抓住从前他养的那只小猫一般。被捏住的大猫立刻就停止顽皮，乖乖地伏在李马克的胸口，耳边传来的心跳声实化成音符，在黄仁俊脑中演奏。

冬天的阳光懒洋洋地透过玻璃窗，照得李马克睁不开眼，黄仁俊看着他皱成一团的脸，吃吃地笑了。李马克捏起他的脸颊，舌头探进口腔，尽情地与里面的小鱼嬉戏。还不惯亲吻的黄仁俊只能傻傻地任他吻，手呆呆地抓着自己的裙摆。

发呆的小孩怪好看的。

李马克擦去黄仁俊唇边的口水，想把人抱起来时，却再一次被推倒。

“马克哥不许看哦。”眼睛被长长的裙摆遮盖，李马克陷入了红色的森林，眼前除了红纱和光别无他物。耳边传来裤链被拉开的声音，随即下身进入了一个温暖潮湿的环境。或许是不透风，或许是身上人的举动，他觉得自己有点喘不过气，双手不禁拽紧了眼前的红纱。

李马克此刻不禁庆幸黄仁俊蒙住了他的眼，不然他看见黄仁俊一边试图吞吐他的性器，一边抬眼湿漉漉地看着自己，他怕是会激动到把人直接摁在地上操弄。黄仁俊的技术并不熟练，脸颊随着动作一鼓一鼓的，像一只小仓鼠。因为喉咙被异物侵占，他的眼睛确实和李马克想象的那般充盈着泪水。

连舔带吸都没能让李马克射出来，黄仁俊的眼角因为挫败而耷拉了下来。他拉起裙摆把李马克从红色森林中带离，手指伸向内裤包裹着的神秘区域。暧昧的水痕沿着手指的动作蔓延开来，沾湿了白色的布料，黄仁俊喘息着，希望李马克能帮他，但那人却仅仅是看着。

他委屈地趴在李马克身上不愿再动，沾着黏液的手指随意在红裙摆上一擦，把纱裙弄得黏乎乎的。李马克笑着看小孩闹脾气，伸手褪下对方身上的内裤，手覆上上次未曾探访的花园。

一根、两根……

李马克彻底敲开了花园的大门，他抽出手指，换上自己的性器，一点点地入侵。黄仁俊双手撑着李马克的胸膛，洁白的脖颈后仰着。

每一次抽出和落下，两人都发出相同频率的叹息，李马克没有忘记前方的花朵，手指拨弄着敏感的花芯，不时钻进后方软肉包裹的小口揉弄一番。黄仁俊喘息着，身体上覆上了一层薄汗，他把脸贴在李马克心脏跳动的地方，再一次感受震动。李马克低下头亲吻他的发顶，翻了个身把人压在身下。

花朵再一次被迫盛开，被抽带出的水液溅湿李马克的裤子，但他不在乎。黄仁俊伸长脖颈，脸上泛着不正常的潮红，呼吸也一点点变得急促。像突然被带离有氧环境，他的呼吸停滞了，浑身颤抖着，随即又长长地吁了一口气，眼皮无力地垂着。

经历过一次床事的李马克知道黄仁俊到了，他亲亲爱人的眼皮，下身跟着甬道收缩的节奏抽插着，最终把浊液浇满了花朵。

 

\---  
李马克把行李一件件搬上车，黄仁俊在车内依依不舍地看着身后的房子。

一个月的时间这么长又这么短，他们终究是要面对现实。

“放心。”坐上驾驶位的李马克拍拍黄仁俊的手，黄仁俊反握他的手，坚定地点点头。

黄夫人看着坐在对面完全恢复了男性打扮的黄仁俊气得浑身发抖，抓着杯子地手青筋毕露。黄仁俊紧紧地抓着李马克的手，手心的汗打湿了李马克的手。

“黄棯筠”黄夫人几乎是从牙缝里挤出这三个字，“我给了你这个身体，给了你一切，凭什么！凭什么你要做男孩我就让你做？”。

“就凭仁俊是一个独立个体。”李马克站了起来，把黄仁俊挡在身后。“他的确是你身上掉下来的一团肉，对你来说非常的珍贵。但是仁俊对他自己来说也是珍贵的，他从出生的那一刻开始他便不再是你的附属物，他只属于他自己，不属于任何人，谁都没有资格决定他应该是男性还是女性。”

“你放屁！我是她妈，我就能决定她的一切！”黄夫人用力地把手中的玻璃杯砸向地板，破碎的玻璃四处飞溅。

“妈。”一直没开口的黄仁俊推开李马克，站在了黄夫人面前。“这是我最后一次喊你妈。我知道你背后一直喊我怪物，把我打扮成女生也只是因为父亲因为我畸形的身体而离开了你。”李马克听到“怪物”“畸形”这些字眼紧张的不得了，拉着黄仁俊的手不想让他再说。

黄仁俊捏捏他的手，继续说道：“但他的错误不能让我来承担，你生我养我我很感恩，但我首先是我自己，然后才是你的孩子，我有权力决定自己的性别。”。

说完，他拉着李马克跨过满地的玻璃渣离开了，留下黄夫人瘫软在原地。

 

\---  
黄仁俊要出发了，出发前李马克神秘兮兮地把他拉到后花园，手中拿着一个黑色的盒子和一只笔。

“现在请黄仁俊先生亲手写下“黄棯筠”，然后把字条放进来。”李马克打开盒子拿出里面的纸条，黄仁俊一头雾水地接过纸条和笔，写下那三个字，把写着名字的字条放进黑盒子里。“黄棯筠的葬礼正式开始，请黄仁俊先生把黄棯筠的棺材放进土坑内并填上土。”李马克不知从哪里变出一把铲子，黄仁俊被他逗笑了，颤抖着接过盒子和铲子。

他把盒子用力地扔进坑里，用铲子把名字和过去的18年一同埋入洞中，甚至在埋好土后还用脚使劲地把地踩实。

再见黄棯筠。

黄仁俊在心里说。

“仁俊啊，要出发了。”李泰容摇下车窗远远地朝两人喊着，李马克不舍地抱着黄仁俊，力度之大把黄仁俊都勒疼了。

“抱歉我不能见证你这么重要的时刻，那个病人实在太……”黄仁俊用手指抵住了他的嘴，踮起脚亲吻他的嘴角。

“你已经见证了。”

“你第一次叫我仁俊的时候就是我这辈子最重要的时刻。”

END


End file.
